


Something Else

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Can be read on its own, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Top Rick, it's literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Rick decides that, yeah, he actually is up to being on top.Alternate Ending to The Truth





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got a tumblr prompt from an anon requesting an alternate ending to The Truth with Rick being dominant so.....here you go!

“Goddamn, Rick. You gonna try to fucking top me?”

The words sent a dirty thrill up Rick’s spine. That really hadn’t been what he was going for, but he couldn’t say the thought didn’t tempt him. “Would you actually let me do that?” He asked, curious. While the image of Negan being the one spread out underneath him was, well,  _really fucking hot_ , he couldn’t picture the other man giving up control like that.

Negan’s tongue slid between his teeth as he grinned, drawing Rick’s eyes to his mouth. “Yeah, Rick, I think I would. And I don’t let just anybody do that shit.”

“Well, I am your husband.” Rick replied, letting his fingertips glide down Negan’s bare chest, tracing over the tattoo on the upper left side. Negan chuckled.

“You got me there. So, you gonna do it?”

Rick rocked back against Negan, smirking. “Yeah, I think I will.” The way Negan’s eyes immediately darkened spurred Rick on and he slid between Negan’s legs, letting his hands trace up the taller man’s thighs to pull his knees up. Negan reached out one arm to blindly fumble through the nightstand, his gaze never leaving Rick’s face as he tossed him a small bottle.

Rick pushed down the nervous flutter in his stomach- he'd never done this before, and the last thing he wanted was to screw it up after acting so cocky- and slicked up two of his fingers, pressing against Negan and feeling the ring of muscle flutter against his fingers before sliding them inside. Negan made a small noise deep in his chest and shifted on the bed, adjusting to having something inside him. Rick watched with heated interest as Negan squirmed under him, and he tried to recall the way Negan had worked him open the last time, mimicking the motions best he could, the gentle pumping and the way he’d curled his fingers _just_ right to-

“Fuck!”

Rick grinned at the exclamation and the way Negan’s whole body suddenly tensed and forcefully shoved back onto his fingers. He liked Negan like this, he thought: a sheen of sweat covering his skin, eyes squeezed shut and hands scrabbling at the sheets, the faintest hint of pink spreading across his cheekbones. Rick pressed a kiss to the inside of Negan’s knee as he continued to work him open on his fingers, drinking in the low sounds that were being drawn out of Negan every time he brushed that spot, soft groans eking out between clenched teeth like he was trying to hold them back but couldn't. 

Suddenly, Negan’s hand was gripping his wrist like a vice, stilling him, and Rick felt a swoop of dread in his stomach for a split second, thinking he’d done something wrong.

“Get inside me right fucking now, Rick.”

Who the hell was he to say no to that?

Rick withdrew his fingers and grabbed the bottle again, giving himself a few firm strokes until he was coated, enjoying the hungry, lustful look in Negan’s eyes as he watched Rick’s fingers work his cock. Rick smirked down at him, the cocky smile playing on his lips reminiscent of the one Negan wore so often when he was teasing Rick.

“You like watching me, Negan?”

The heat in Negan’s eyes when they dragged away from Rick’s cock to look up at him was enough to make Rick’s face grow warm, the familiar flush spreading down his neck to his chest. “What’s not to like, Rick? You look hot as hell touching yourself. If it was up to me, I'd watch you do that all goddamn day. Just lock you up in my room and enjoy the twenty-four-seven Rick Grimes spank bank extravaganza."

Rick rolled his eyes and sped up his strokes, biting into his lower lip and bucking into his hand. “Maybe I should just keep going, then? Get off like this?”

Negan’s eyes flashed dangerously and his hands shot out to grab Rick by the hips, yanking him in close so that Rick stumbled against his chest. Rick caught himself at the last second by throwing his palms down on the mattress on either side of Negan's head, their faces so close that they were nearly kissing. Negan squeezed Rick's waist, nails biting into the skin. “Don’t you fucking tease me, baby. You know I love watching you, but if you don’t finish what you started here, I’m not going to be a happy man.”

Rick leaned in, their lips brushing, hot breath mingling in the air between them. “I’ll finish it, _baby_.” Rick crooned, his teeth catching Negan’s lower lip and tugging at it, bruising it further, and if he didn’t know better he would have _sworn_ he heard Negan whine low in his throat at the term of endearment.

Rick slid back between Negan’s open legs, hitching one around his hip and lining himself up. He took a deep, steadying breath before pressing the head of his cock inside, eyes blowing wide at the sudden warmth and tightness around his aching length. The temptation to immediately start thrusting was almost overwhelming, but he gave himself and Negan a moment to adjust, leaning in close when he was fulling sheathed inside of Negan's body, his forehead resting against Negan’s collarbone, Negan’s ass flush against his thighs. Negan groaned under him, one arm flung over his eyes.

“Fuck m-”

Rick didn’t give him time to finish, just pulled out and slammed back in again, both of them moaning loudly at the sensation. Rick felt Negan’s legs come up to wrap around his waist and he sat up, grabbing the taller man’s hips and fucking into him harder, hissing in painful pleasure when he felt Negan’s nails raking down his back. Their mouths met in a wet, sloppy kiss that mas more panting into each other’s mouths than actual kissing, and when Rick tilted Negan’s hips further up to get a better angle, he heard the other man shout under him.

“Oh, Jesus, fuck, _Rick_!”

Oh, now _that_ was a sound Rick could get used to: Negan yelling his name as Rick pounded into him _just right_. Rick snapped his hips forward, determined to make Negan do it again. He wanted him just as fucked and strung out as he had been their first time, wanted him red-faced and out of breath and wrecked underneath him. He wanted to try to match Negan’s mouth for once, wanted to say all of the filthy things that were clouding his mind, but he couldn’t seem to get the words out with Negan so tight and slick and perfect around him, with him clenching down and pulling Rick further into him every time Rick thrust inside.

The tight pull around him was intoxicating, and he could feel himself getting close, arousal fogging his vision until all he could see was Negan laid out under him. Negan seemed to sense how close Rick was, too, and he tightened his legs around Rick’s waist, pulling him in impossibly deeper.

“You gonna come first, Rick? H-hope you have a good fucking plan for how you’re gonna finish me off after you l-lose it inside me.” His voice was wrecked, his taunting words stuttered out around moans. Rick growled, the words igniting something in his chest, and started fucking into Negan with a renewed determination, one hand releasing his bruising grip on Negan’s hip to grasp his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, and he could see Negan losing it, see his resolve wearing away at the edges under Rick’s hand. Rick leaned in close and sucked at Negan’s neck, biting kisses at his throat, and felt the other man arch up into him, felt the wave of his orgasm work through him as he shouted incoherently beside Rick’s ear and spilled hot and wet between their chests.

There was no way in hell Rick had a chance at lasting after that. Negan's body was hot and trembling under him, Rick's cock was twitching and throbbing in the tight heat, and seconds later he was crying out into Negan’s neck and desperately bucking into him as he came inside of him, hips twitching as he tried to draw it out as long as he could.

He sat back, panting, palms flat against Negan’s chest as he pulled out and collapsed on top of the other man, ignoring the slick mess between them. He tucked his head under Negan’s chin and listened to the echoing thump of his heartbeat under his ear, humming contentedly when he felt Negan’s fingers carding through his sweat-damp hair.

“Goddamn, Rick Grimes,” Negan breathed, “You really are something else, you know that?”


End file.
